Street Corner Tricks
by theatregrl02
Summary: Kurt is a NYC hooker, Blaine is his trick.


He was on the corner less than half an hour when the car drove up. He noticed it immediately not because he knew it but because of how out of place it looked in the neighborhood, this shiny black BMW in a not-great part of New York City. It pulled up, came to a stop directly in front of him, and the door popped open. Kurt smiled to himself and slid silently into the passenger seat.

"You came," Kurt said, a thrill in his voice.

"Of course."

The car pulled away from the curb and drove away, both riders remaining silent as it tore through the dark streets of New York, headed to some seedy motel. The air was thick with tension and Kurt could feel himself beginning to get hard already. They entered what passed for a lobby, Kurt lingered behind so he could get a better look at his trick. He was short with a shock of dark, curly hair on his head and he walked with purpose. His voice, as Kurt heard when he requested a room, was soft but strong. As he turned back from the desk Kurt saw his green-hazel eyes, sparkling with mischief. He had a light scruff growing, giving him a bit of a rugged look, but his light, playful smile made Kurt instantly at-ease.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked, indicating the bank of elevators. The man nodded and led the way. "First time?" Kurt asked as the doors slid shut, separating them from the outside world. He nodded. "How 'bout we start with your name, hot stuff?" Kurt suggested.

"Blaine," the man half-whispered.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, testing the sound of the name in his mouth. "Relax, Blaine, I don't bite. Unless you want me to," Kurt said, a playful undercurrent in his voice. The elevator dinged and the doors opened once more, releasing them into the dirt of the 15th floor. "C'mon," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand lightly and pulled him into the hall, then down to their room. He watched with a bemused expression as Blaine fumbled with the door, dropping the key twice before finally pushing into the darkness and flicking on the light switch. The dusty bulb overhead buzzed into life, bathing the room in an almost yellow light as they entered. Blaine walked over and sat on the bottom edge of the bed, hands fumbling, eyes on the floor. Kurt knelt down in front of him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Hey," he said, urging Blaine to look him with a gentle hand on his chin and a soft squeeze of the knee. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not," Blaine said, leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Kurt's. The kiss was hard and fast, and Kurt pulled back after a few seconds.

"Woah there, cowboy, you're getting ahead of yourself," he chuckled, standing and leaning against the chest of drawers directly in front of where Blaine sat on the bed. There was a brief silence as Kurt examined Blaine slowly. Blaine, for his part, was thoroughly investigating his own feet.

"I…I've never done anything like this," Blaine said, glancing up at Kurt through his eyelashes, "I don't really know what I'm doing," he added.

"Well, let's start with what you want." Kurt rattled off a list of sex acts and their respective prices, counting them off on his fingers as he went with an almost bored air about him. Blaine's eyes grew wide as Kurt continued to talk – he was in way over his head.

"Um. Uh. C-can we just, I dunno, start with the basics and see where it goes?" Blaine asked, adding in a quick note that "money is no problem" when Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. Kurt nodded, pulled himself up from the drawers and leaned into Blaine, kissing him once more.

Blaine tasted amazing. No matter what happened Kurt couldn't get enough of his taste. They undressed quickly and moved further onto the bed, Kurt laying himself on top of Blaine, skin on skin. Kurt felt a light sheen of sweat forming on his body as the heat between the two grew.

After a while Kurt rolled off Blaine and reached into the small bag he'd brought with them, pulling out a condom and some lube. Blaine was splayed out on the bed, completely naked and incredibly turned on; watching Kurt's every move with unadulterated desire burning in his eyes. Kurt smirked back at him before hurriedly returning to his side.

"I want top," Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear before flipping him. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, felt their mutual arousal pressed hard between them, and nipped playfully at Kurt's ear. He bit and sucked at the hollow of Kurt's neck, marking him, as he poured liberal amounts of lube over his fingers and began preparing Kurt. One finger, then two, stretching. Pain and pleasure mixing, lust rising, Kurt groaned and pulled Blaine's lips from his neck, reclaiming them once more. Kurt grabbed the condom from its resting place, ripped it open, and quickly rolled it on to Blaine, his hands shaking with need.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Blaine pushed into Kurt.

"I love you," he gasped out.

An hour later Kurt and Blaine lay together across the hotel bed, sweaty and completely spent. Blaine turned to Kurt and gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling up at him.

"Do you tell all of your clients that you love them?" Blaine asked, smirking, all of his assumed bashfulness long-since dissipated.

"Only the ones I'm dating," Kurt laughed. "I can't believe I broke character," he added, eliciting a laugh from Blaine.

"What can I say, I'm just that good." Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's before pressing a soft, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.


End file.
